


Started Over Dispute

by Betterbegucci



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betterbegucci/pseuds/Betterbegucci
Summary: After a dispute over who’s coffee it was, they continue to meet each other in different coffee shops. Over and over again, but will this lead to them arguing again or them getting together?





	1. Their Coffee Dispute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caelestisxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/gifts), [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/gifts).



 

The coffee shop was surrounded by people talking, people were taking other people's orders and other people at the line-up waiting, a typical day for Hinata. As soon as the person in front of him is done giving the barista their orders, Hinata walks up with a smile and orders a medium cappuccino to them. Once everything is done Hinata smiles again, giving him their thanks with a cheery manner and walks towards the nearest free table. Already feeling his eyes going heavy, he closes his eyes almost instantly when he sits down. All the chattering slowly disappear and he is left with a soft slumber.

“Shouyou?!” The barista calls out the name on the cup.

Hearing the name jerks him out of sleep, shaking his head he tries to get the sleep out of him. Hinata remember his name being called up and starts walking to the front to get his cappuccino. He sees his cappuccino on the counter and reaches for it, without noticing, another hand grabs it too. Hinata looks to his left, too see a man, who has jet black hair and and blue-ish grey eyes. Wearing a nice clean and very posh suit. He looks to be around the same age as Hinata but with a really grumpy face and dark bags under his eyes. 

On instinct, Hinata give a polite smile to the man. “Excuse me, but I think this one's mine.” Pulling the cappuccino towards himself. The man gives Hinata a dark annoyed look.

“Oi, dumbass!” The man’s deep voice cuts through the room. “I believe this is _my_ cappuccino.” All the chattering goes softer and people are giving looks to Hinata and him. The man then grabs the cups and forcefully pushes towards himself. Hinata frowns at that and huffs lightly, he grabs the cappuccino out of the man’s hands, bringing it towards his body.

“The barista obviously said ‘Shouyou’. Therefore it’s mine!” Hinata stubbornly said, stomping his foot lightly. The man glares at Hinata, giving him shivers down his spin. The man reaches for the cup and yanks it towards him, pulling Hinata with it.

“Dumbass, the barista said _my_ name!” The man argued back. Both of them glared at each other fiercely and started yanking the cup back and forth. Bringing the room into silence, people were all staring at them fighting. Some have taken their phones out in secret, filming the entire dispute.

When Hinata and the man pull the cup at the same time, it slips through their hands and spills all over Hinata’s clothes. Everyone in the coffee shop gasps and the man just stands there, looking at it soaking into Hinata’s blue shirt, with some reaching his jeans. Hinata looks down at it, feeling the hot burn of it, looking up at the man, he grabs a bystanders cup and pours it all over the man. Everyone else in the coffee shop is definitely recording this argument, and are surprised by Hinata pouring coffee on the other man.

They continue arguing on who’s fault it is. Hinata starts to attack and get into the man’s personal space. Grabbing at each others hairs and faces, they continue to argue. The coffee shop floor is just a mess now and people are whispering around.  
  
A barista walks up to them, both not even noticing them and separates the two. The barista gives them a stern but polite look. “We politely ask you two to leave the establishment as you are disrupting the other customers.”

Hearing that they both glared at each other menacingly and walked towards the door opposite side of the room. Now standing out in the busy streets they look at each other, both giving a displeasing stare. Hinata sees how the man’s glares are even more intense than before and turns his head away. Pouting a bit, he thinks back to earlier when they were fighting, trying to think about the name on the cup and noticing it was actually a different name. Hinata starts feeling heat on his cheeks, he starts rubbing his neck with one hand.

“I..Could..Umm...Buy your coffee for you...At a different place? To make up for it?” Hinata stuttered out towards the man. The man gives him an even more menacing glare, making Hinata shiver again. Hinata looks down, when the man walks a little closer. 

“I don’t want to accept coffee from the likes of _you_.” The man hissed out, Hinata looks up at the man, giving him a shocked look.

Quickly recovering, Hinata spits out. “I didn’t want to buy you anything either.” Both turning around, Hinata tries to ignore the man’s little jabs at him. He starts breathing in and out, trying to calm his anger. Starting to walk away from each other, under that sunny day, with wisps of clouds, they both think at the same time.

_‘I don’t want to see this idiot ever again.’_


	2. They Meet Again

 

“You again!” The voice interrupts my typing on the computer. Turning my head around, I see a guy with orange hair, pointing at me with his right hand. I give a confused look, unsure who they are and why this person knows me. “Why are  _you_ here at this place?!?” He asks towards me, giving me a shocked look. I already start feeling a slight irritation to this man and start glaring at him. He gives out a little squeak and dashes to the line up, waiting to order something. ‘Whatever that is.’ I thought, going back to my typing.

Few minutes later the orange head comes back to where I was sitting, a small little corner of the coffee store. He pushes out a chair across from where I sat, sitting down awkwardly. His hands are fidgeting with his cup, his eyes are avoiding mine as I sneer at him a little. Giving him one last sneer, I try to ignore him, getting back to my computer and work. Now tapping his cup and taking loud sips, my irritation starts to rise again, making me look up at him and giving him a dark glare.

Hinata looked up from his tapping and started to squeak when he saw the man’s glare. Hinata then turned his head away, too scared to look back at the man again. Hinata then starts to curl on himself and he feels his cheek and ears heat up. Hinata already feels the awkward tension around the two. 

My glare returns to the paperwork on my computer and the thousands of documents I have to looks over. Continuing typing I fiercely focus my attention on it. When I start to hear taping again, I give out a very irritated sigh, I look over my computer to see the orange head fidgeting his cup, over and over again. Feeling my irritation rise up once more, I try to minimize it but it continues to rise the longer the orange head plays with his cup. Having enough, I stand up and bash my hands on the table, grabbing his attention immediately.

"Oi! Dumbass!!! Could you stop with the tapping and fidgeting for at least five minutes!!" I yelled out at him. The sudden outburst stopped everyone in their tracks. Making the room silent, all eyes on me and the idiot. Everyone in the rooms started to whisper around each other, it doesn't feel like it's the first time people have down that. I give two awkward coughs, sitting down in my chair again. 'Why do I feel like people are recording us again.' I think to myself again, but for now I ignore the feeling and thought entirely. He looks at me with the most shocked face, I have ever seen. 'Again why do I feel like this happened before.' The orange head then looks down at his cup, fidgeting with it more quietly.

"Sorry." He mumbles softly, giving a little pout. I give out a tiring sigh, closing my computer I look at him. He gives my small glance between him playing with his cup.

"Why are you sitting with me anyway, dumbass." I ask him, giving him narrow eyes. The orange head doesn't reply and the silence between us starts to get awkward.

When he asked the question, I think to myself. 'Why did I even _want_ to sit here?' Thinking it through, I realized I had no clue why I did. 'Ok idiot, gotta think of an excuse on why you sat next to this _jerk_.' 

Stuttering out I give him a reply. "Uhhh...Maybe...Maybe, because I wanted to make it up to you." He give me a very questioning look. "From the..You know...Thing." I say to him, giving him even more small glances.

"You know, what?" The black haired man asked "Tell me already, dumbass." Raising his right eyebrows. I then swallows the lump on his throat, trying to get the correct words out. 

"From the...Coffee...Incident?" I suggested to the man sitting dumbfounded. The man frowns his eyebrows and then his eyes started to go wide.

"You!" The man snarls out, the man's irritation rises once more. He then give even more intensified glares to the orange head. "I don't know who you are but I still refuse to accept anything you give me." The man than suddenly stands up from his chair, grabbing his laptop and coffee and walks straight through the door.

Feeling my anger spike through the roof, I stand up from my chair and yell out. "Well! You'll accept it whether you like it or not!"

Once people in the coffee shop heard me saying that, everyone started to whisper louder than before. I feel my cheeks and ears heat up and starts walking out of the coffee shop. Keeping my head tilted downwards. 

Hinata feels more hate and anger for the man. The anger doesn't stop rising when Hinata thinks about the man and starts to make him boil inside. When he arrives just outside the coffee shop, the gush of wides make his lugs feel cold and ears start to freeze in the weather. Breathing in and out Hinata starts walking through the streets with his hands in his pockets, making his way to his and Kenma's apartment that was near the coffee shop.


	3. Needing To Make Amends

"I told you Shouyou, it wasn't going to work." Kenma told Hinata while sitting on the couch of their living room. Kenma then reached for the chips on the coffee table, taking a hand full. "He's the type of person to be stubborn about things."

Hinata gives out a sigh, trying to get comfy on the couch. "If he was stubborn, than why did he forget who I am?" He looks at Kenma who started chewing on his chips. Facing Hinata, Kenma gave a thoughtful look, thinking about why.

"He's probably a very busy man, with the paperwork and stuff. He probably even knows a lot of people." Kenma explained, standing up from the couch and walking towards the fridge.

Hinata turned to face Kenma and gives him a confused look. "What does that have to do with this?" Kenma freezes his hands on the fridge handle, turning to look at Hinata again. Kenma gives out a sigh, starting to open the fridge and rummaging through it, looking for something to drink.

“Well he most likely thinks,” Kenma started, getting out a can of pop. Starting to walk back Kenma looks at the tv, currently playing a crime tv show. "You’re not important to him, so he probably forgot about you." Kenma replied back. Turning back to watch the tv again, Hinata taps his hands on the arms of the couch. It seemed like he had been doing it more lately than ever. When running the line through his head again. Hinata feels a slight pang to his chest, feeling it become tighter. Hinata made a confused face, thinking. 'Why would I feel hurt about this.' Hinata gives out an irritated huff. 

"I guess you're right." Hinata then grabs the remote from the coffee table, changing the channel to something else. Trying to get his mind off of the idiot, who apparently ‘forgot’ him. Kenma sits down on the couch again, opening the can of pop. Both of them then watched what is on the tv currently. Kenma then sets his pop on the table and switches it with his laptop. 

Opening it, Kenma starts browsing through the internet, right away going to youtube. Something catches his eye from the corner, scrolling down Kenma notices a very familiar orange head on a thumbnail. Kenma clicks on the video, the video starts with the camera a bit blurry and two people arguing. One with a light yellow sweater and light blue jeans and a guy with a black suit on. It was obvious that the one with the yellow sweater was Hinata. Kenma now interested in the man in the suite, who kept on bickering with the orange head. There was a sharp movement where it looked like the cup of coffee is now spilled all over Hinata’s clothes. The room now turned quiet from the action, then there was another sharp movement where Hinata takes someone's cup of coffee and pours it all over the man. After the action silence is all that is heard and suddenly the two break out into an argument again. The video cuts out with them getting into each others personal spaces.

Kenma then gives out a sigh again, for the second time that day. “Shouyou?” Hinata turns his head away from the tv and looks at Kenma, curious as to what he has to say. “Did you know the fight you had is all over the internet now?” Kenma asked, showing the video to Hinata.

After watching the video Hinata groaned out. “No.” Hinata then started to sink into the couch, grabbing the blanket from the other couch, trying to hide. Kenma then turned back to the laptop and started going through the comments. Some saying, 'Wow, can't believe the shorty did that!!!' to 'That orange head is so dumb. IT CLEARLY SAYS HIS NAME!!!'. Sighing even more, Kenma then found a different video of Hinata and the man.

Instead of the thumbnail with them fighting, it's with Hinata and the man sitting at the same table. The scenery was different as not only did they sit at the same table but both meet at the same time at a different coffee shop. Kenma's interest started to spark up, and clicked on the video. The video started off with Hinata tapping on his cup loudly and him sipping the cup. The man was clearly trying to concentrate on his laptop but kept on getting distracted by Hinata, he continuously glared at Hinata for a few second. Until finally the man's irritation peaked and stood up, yelling at Hinata to be quiet. When the room became quiet he awkwardly sat back down, now turning his laptop off, he focused on Hinata. Seeing the man's mouth moving, Kenma strained to hear what the man said to Hinata and what the two talked about. Suddenly there was a muffled snarl and the man abruptly took all his things and left the shop. Hinata then stood up and yelled across the room, ' _Well! You'll accept it whether you like it or not!'_ and the video cuts off. 

Turning his head towards Hinata once more, Kenma lifted his hands to point at the laptop. "Is this from today?" Hinata then peeked from his blanket, seeing just the table and chairs Hinata immediately recognized it. Replying with a muffled 'yes', Kenma turned his entire body to face Hinata. "You know you'll have to say sorry to him, right?" Kenma asked Hinata, finally shutting off his laptop and putting it on the coffee table.

"Yes, I know." Hinata muffled out once more. "I'll do it tomorrow." Hinata then started sinking into the couch even more, making himself smaller. Kenma once again sighed, and turned his head to watch the tv.


	4. Finally Accepted

_‘I can’t believe this.’_ I thought to himself. Kenma hand woken up earlier than he usually have been and made me get up, at like 5 AM in the morning. After brushing my teeth and getting ready, I expected Kenma to go off on his own after waking me up. But nope, not at all, he decided to tag along to the coffee shop, where me and the idiot had the 'fight'. He practically dragged me to the coffee shop near our apartment. Now here we are, standing in front of the coffee shop. I look up at the sign above the double doors, reading it.

I mumble to myself as I read it, "I never knew it was called 'Loving Taste'." Turning my head to the left, I look at Kenma. "Do I really have to?" I ask Kenma. Kenma looks down on his phone he has out, checking the time and turning his head to look at me. 

"I'm free today so I can come with you, Shouyou." Kenma tells me. 'But what if Kenma sees me make a fool of myself. No, what if he sees me and people around me make fun of me' I start to panic, waving my heads around. "Shouyou it'll be fine, I'm sure no one will make fun of you." I bring my hand to cover my face, realizing I said it out loud.

Kenma then starts to walk into the coffee shop, making Hinata scramble and follow after him. Finally walking into the shop, Hinata immediately sees the man with black hair. The man is sitting at the same table where he left Hinata sitting there, screaming at him. Hinata starts to remember the memories and start shaking the memories off of his mind. For some reason Hinata can’t forget there first fight, he honestly feels so stupid for trying to argue with the man.

Hinata sees Kenma at the short line up and walks towards him, lining up too. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the man typing away at his laptop. Hinata can see the reflection of the laptop in the man’s eyes, seeing the way it--"Next!" A loud voice cuts through.

Awkwardly, Hinata turns his head focus on the man who calls the next person up. He steps up to the counter and orders his usual coffee. Giving out his full name instead of just his first name, not wanting the same dispute to happen again. He then steps to the side to wait for his cappuccino next to Kenma. Hinata look towards Kenma to see his focus on his phone, playing a game which looked complicated to him. Kenma's game didn't distract him for long as his eyes once again looked towards the man, now instead of typing, he scribbles down stuff on a paper while giving glances to his laptop.

"Medium cappuccino? For Hinata Shouyou?" When they heard the shout, people turned their attention towards the barista, there was a few seconds of pause until whispers started to erupt around. Walking up, Hinata feels the stares of people on him and tries to ignore them all. When he grabs his cappuccino, he walks to where Kenma is sitting with his own coffee. He pulls a chair out and sits on it, taking a few small sips of his cappuccino. Keeping his attention on his cappuccino instead of the man just across from them.

"You should go talk to him Shouyou." Kenma spoke while his attention was still on his phone. Hinata looked upwards at Kenma and then turns his eyes on the man. When the man almost looks up Hinata turns his head downwards to his cappuccino. Kenma sighs at that, "You really should though." Hinata makes a pouting face, and says a quiet 'fine'. Leaving the table he slowly walks towards the man's table, still feeling everyone’s stare on him. 

When he reaches the man's table the whispers intensifies, he pulls out the chair in front of the man, who still didn't notice him. Hinata tried to ignore this painful gut feeling, making him fidget with his cup. Luckily enough the man still hasn't noticed him sitting at his table. ‘I gotta talk to him.’ Hinata thought, ‘Or I won’t be able to again.’ Hesitantly Hinata opened his mouth, but nothing comes out. Hinata tried again, feeling his nerves go up.

“...Ummm...” Hinata finally get out of his mouth. When the man looks up from his writing and finally notices him, Hinata feels his nerves take over him. His heart beat is thrumming in his ears loudly. Hinata bites his chapped lips while the man sits there, glaring at him. The man obviously recognize him, making Hinata even more nervous. The man then puts down his pencil, leaning back on his chair and stares right through Hinata. 

"What do you want...Again." The man says, frowning his eyebrows. Hinata started to feel sweat on his palms, making him rub it on his pants. Once again, Hinata started to fidget with his cup, making the silence between them tense. Hinata tries to focus entirely on his cup, talking to himself and talking to himself. The man starts to put everything on the table away, quickly as possible into his bag at his right side. When the man moves from his chair and walks out, Hinata takes a few minutes to get that into his head. When he does he bolts for the doors, leaving his cup back. Looking around quickly to find the man, he sees him walking away to his left. Hinata scrambles through the crowds, trying to reach the man.

Finally reaching him Hinata grabs his arms, stopping him and making him turn around to face Hinata. "I'm really sorry!!!" Hinata blurts out loudly, the man's face is in shock. "I really really really am sorry. I don't know what came over me and I really want to apologize properly." Hinata starts to ramble off, “So please, please accept my offer of buying you another cappuccino!” Hinata then looks down, with his hands together and playing with it. Hinata looks up when he hears a sigh and then some mumbling. “Eh?”

The man then sighs again, holding out his hand in front of Hinata. “I accept.” The man mumbles again but it was clear to Hinata what the man said. Hinata then grabs and shakes the man’s hands.

“Thank you so much...” Hinata hesitated for a second, ‘I don’t even know his name.’ Hinata thought. Hinata feels his body become sweaty, even though the wind makes his ears chilly.

The man finally replies with his name, ‘Kageyama Tobio’. The name rings a bell in Hinata’s head, but he is unsure of why. Hinata shakes his head, and replies back with his full name as well. He’s just happy that he can finally make amends and not be bothered by Kenma on it anymore.


End file.
